Dreams of you
by paperXroses
Summary: Mugen has ran into someone he had once lost...and there seems to be signs that they can repair what they have damaged, each other's hearts...MugenxOC MugenxFuu
1. Just a normal day

Chapter One: Just a normal day

Three sets of heavy footsteps and growling stomachs made their way down a trail, into a large village. An old sign stood on a post and on it was written, "Welcome to Juhira." Soon everyone's spirits lifted, especially a quirky girl named Fuu.

"A village! Finally…food!" she said with a bright smile on her face. Jin and Mugen still hauled themselves behind Fuu. The smell of rice and fish filled their noses and rattled their stomachs.  
"How much money we got left?" asked Mugen. Each of them pulled out two brass coins. Frowns formed on their faces.

"It isn't enough." Said Fuu sadly. Then she popped her head up quickly and sighed. "Alright you guys you know the drill." She said with a boredom tone in her voice.

"COME SEE THESE AMAZING SWORDSMEN PREFORM UNBELIEVEABLE STUNTS!" Fuu held a basket in her hands and smiled as people formed all around to see what the fuss was about. "You guys ready?" she asked them. They both nodded and walked in different directions.

"Please Ladies and Gentlemen, these men are professionals. Please give them room." She called out to the wide-eyed crowd.

Jin and Mugen turned and faced each other. Deftly they pulled out their long swords, the sun shinned down on the blades, blinding some people in the crowd. Jin pointed his sword at Mugen, and Mugen did the same. Together they charged at one another, Mugen jumped from Jin's mighty rapier. Mugen came back down behind Jin, Mugen charged from behind Jin barley cutting his kimono.

Jin struck back by slicing off a piece of Mugen's shirt. Fuu watched from the sidelines praying that they wouldn't take it too far. She bit her nails in anxiety of their tempers.

They became locked, their deadly tools between them. "You were cutting it close there." Said Jin, his glasses created a glare, which made it harder for him to see.

"You cut my shirt." Said Mugen with sarcasm. People began to start throwing coins into Fuu's wicker basket. Her eyes filled with glee. Beads of sweat slid slowly down Mugen's forehead. He smiled a crooked smile at Jin and swiftly landed on the ground. He quickly spun on his head, Jin moved back from his mighty legs. He stopped spinning by standing on one hand. Jin lowered his sword a little.

"Mugen! Mugen!" Fuu called his name. "Keep going!" her basket was becoming full.

Mugen walked on his hands and walked in circles around Jin.

"Stop it." Jin said getting dizzy.

Fuu walked happily with her giant bucket of money. Jin was embarrassed almost ashamed in his self for acting like a performer instead of a samurai. Mugen was dizzy out of his mind…every-where he looked everything and everyone was spinning.

"Urrr…eh…err." Fuu was having trouble holding the large basket of coins.

"Do you need help with that?" asked Jin, who was watching her struggle.

"No…uh…I…err…got it." She said trying to get a good hold of it. A large man passed in front of her, knocking into her shoulder. She gasped as the money fell like rain down to the ground.

"NO!" She cried, lots of money fell to her feet. Jin and Fuu started to pick up the money. "Hey! Next time watch where you're stepping, dammit!" shouted Mugen, waving his fist angrily in the air.

A young boy stood in front of Fuu; he wore rags and was very short. He began to pick up pieces of the money. Fuu's heart was softened by the young boy's actions.

"Thank you little one." She said with a smile.

The kid looked at Fuu and smiled a sinister smile with a shirt full of coins. He stuck his tongue out and ran the other way yelling: "SUCKER!"

"Why that little!" Fuu shouted…Mugen saw the little kid and ran after him.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he yelled at him. Mugen ran into the large man that had knocked Fuu over.

"Hey…next time watch where you're stepping, dammit!" A booming voice came from the lofty man. Mugen felt tremendous pressure on his shoulders; the man was dark and very strong. Mugen grunted in pain as the force became stronger. The large man threw Mugen sending him crashing into a stand of food.

"Bastard." Mugen jumped to his feet and gracefully pulled out his sword. He waved the foil fast yet graceful. The man stood there without any fear…with each step Mugen got closer to the man,

"_CLING"_ Out of nowhere a very skinny man wearing a blue and green kimono, came between Mugen and the large man.

"Komaru, Tomio! Get out of here!" he shouted behind him. The large man quickly ran with the small child who had stolen their money.

"That kid still has the money." Mugen watched with heated eyes as the kid ran with the large man. The skinny man was pale and had cold almost lifeless black eyes. Mugen pushed back at the man. But he did not fall; he kept his ground from Mugen.

"Did you see where he went?" Fuu asked Jin. They were in a fork in the road. Jin didn't know where they had might have gone. "Let's split up." said Fuu, Jin gave her a "really?" look. "Uh, I'll go this way…you go that way." She and Jin then split up to find Mugen.

"Mugen! Mugen! Mugen you jackass where are you?" she shouted kicking up dirt trying to find him. A corner came up, fuu kept running and when she got to the corner…she ran into the little kid.

"Hey you!" she shouted still holding on to the basket of coins. The kid's eyes became wide in fear. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he shouted as Fuu pulled his ear.

"You little good for nothing brat! You stole my hard earned money!" she yanked on his ear.

"Ah! Komaru!" he shouted. Fuu had a confused look on her face…then a large shadow fell on her. She slowly turned around and saw the large mean looking man.

"Oh man." She said.

"Come on samurai." Said the lean man. Mugen looked into his emotionless eyes…he couldn't stop starring into them. Mugen snapped back into reality when the man took a charge at Mugen. He flung his sword around making sounds as it ripped through the air.

Mugen was nearly cut each time. Mugen pulled himself together and began to fight.

Mugen fought back with such speed and agility. The man tripped Mugen and flicked his sword out of his hands.

"Any last words? Punk." Said the thin man. Mugen spat in his face. "How barbaric." He said wiping away the emit on his face. He placed his foot on Mugen's stomach.

He raised the rapier high above his head and aimed it for Mugen's chest. Mugen was actually calm.

"I've died before. Bring it on god dammit." He said with a harsh tone. The man smiled and was about to plumage it down on his body.

A massive pain came to the man's back… He fell off of Mugen. Mugen looked up to see shinning glasses.

"What took you so long?" Mugen said sarcastically.

"Fuu and I had to split up to find you." Jin stated.

"You let her go off by herself?" Mugen said.

The lean man dragged himself on the ground. Across his back laid a large gash…he grunted and grinded his teeth as he dragged himself in the dirt.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" he cried as Mugen's foot pressed down on the wound.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said with a sly tone of voice. "Who was that little kid that stole my money?" Mugen shouted.

"I won't say his name." He stated. Mugen smiled and then pressed down harder on his back. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried in pain.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Fuu hung over the muscular man's shoulder. She pounded her fist on his chest and kicked her feet to try and get free. The large man had no expression on his face; he walked behind the small child, tall and feared.

"Hey Komaru…shut her up would ya?" The little kid said. Fuu gasped as the large man quickly cupped her mouth. The coins that jangled in the little boys shirt was all that was heard for a while.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The boy and Komaru heard screams.

"Tomio, did that sound like…?" Komaru started with a booming voice.

They ran toward an empty alleyway and saw a skinny man lying on the ground.

"Goshino!" shouted Tomio. Mugen looked up at the child and large man. He smiled wider and pressed down harder on Goshino's back.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!" shouted Goshino in agonizing pain.

The large man dropped Fuu and charged toward Mugen and Jin.

Mugen quickly jumped out of the way just in time and stood his ground from the large man. Jin stood over the wounded Goshino; who still lied on the ground.

"Hey! come here you little." Fuu quickly wrestled the little boy to the ground. The little boy held on to the money as tight as he could only letting a few coins escape from his shirt.

"Get off me you stupid…" he struggled to kick her off of him. Fuu tried to pry his arms opens but they wouldn't budge. Fuu was suddenly off the young boy and pinned to the ground. In her kimono sleeve laid an arrow. She looked up at a roof and saw a woman. She had long black hair and was holding a bow. A long sword hung from her side and shinned in the sun's rays. Her clothes were ragged yet fit her well…she wore a shirt that showed off her well built stomach and a pair of ragged capris.

One more person stood next to her, a girl.

"Sister!" shouted Tomio with big bright eyes.

"Sister!" cried Goshino, with Jin's blade at his throat.

"Sister." Said Komaru now looking quite weak.

"FALL BACK!" She shouted to them with a loud voice.

Tomio gathered the coins he had dropped and ran the other way.

"Noticki! Take the one with the glasses, so that idiot Goshino can escape." She commanded.

"Yes sister." Said the girl. She slid off the roof and landed on her feet on the ground.

She pulled out a long yellow and black samurai sword. Jin blocked each of her hits. He was actually beginning to get worried; for she was a woman.

The skinny and bleeding Goshino ran away from Jin and Noticki's battle.

"TOMIO! GET OUT OF THERE!" shouted the one they called "sister".

He nodded and ran off from the chaos that was around him. Picking up the coins that fell out of his shirt.

Komaru had run off from the opposite direction from Tomio.

"That kid still has my money!" pointed out Mugen. He ran after the child who was getting out of sight.

The girl watched as that man made his way to Tomio.

"Tomio." She said above a whisper. She sprinted from roof to roof trying to catch up to Tomio and Mugen.

"HEY! MUGEN! TAKE THIS OFF OF ME!" shouted Fuu as he ran passed her. "MUGEN YOU JACKASS!"

Tomio had come to a dead end and Mugen was closing in right behind him. He was engulfed by Mugen's shadow; he turned to see his twisted smile and powerful rapier.

"Sup kid?"

to be continued

* * *

First fanfic...plz be honest 


	2. Remembrance

Chapter Two: Remembrance

"Sup kid?" Mugen's harsh voice sent a tremble down his spine. Tomio's eyes became broad with fear. He breathed in and out deeply as Mugen crept closer to him. He still held on to the money that rested in his red filthy shirt. Tomio's little eyes lay on Mugen's razor sharp sword; that was grasped tightly in Mugen's right hand.

"You stole my money…I want it back." He demanded to the child.

Tomio still held on to the money and did not say a word.

"No." he finally said trying to sound tough like Komaru. Tomio kept his head down low and held onto the money even tighter.

"Whatever soot yourself." Mugen said with a sneer, he quickly pulled out his sword and raised it high above the boy. Tomio saw the shine from the blade and quickly prepared himself for Mugen's strike. He closed his eyes and flinched ready for the pain.

Mugen swung his rapier down quickly.

"_CLING!"_ Metal hitting metal sung to Tomio. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his small body and saw no blood.

He looked up and saw _"sister"._

"SISTER!" he cried with joy. He smiled widely as she held her blade against Mugen's.

"TOMIO! GET OUT OF HERE! FIND KOMARU!" she shouted over her shoulder trying to hold Mugen back.

"But sister I can't leave you!" he shot back.

"Leave! Now!" she shouted again pushing Mugen back. He slid against the dirt ground catching himself from falling. After a little dirt cloud cleared Mugen made a charge for Tomio.

"Come here you little…" _"Cling, Cling"_ The woman blocked his hits. Tomio saw a way out and ran with the money still in hand. Mugen and the woman became locked, their blades between them.

He locked his eyes onto hers and almost became entranced. Her eyes were violent yet loving. Sad yet beautiful…and he thought to himself _"I have seen those eyes before, where?"_

She smirked and showed no sign of struggle. She pressed back harder sending Mugen flying again.

He lost his balance that time and fell backwards. He saw her coming straight for him her weapon by her side. She held it high above her head and swung down but was blocked by his foot.

He kicked her back and made her slide across the dirt; he leaped up off his back and onto his feet. He came at her this time his sword behind him and he slashed the sword forward at her. She bent backwards barley dodging his strikes. She finally was able to stand up straight, and then she charged back at him with powerful force. Again they were locked.

"What afraid of a girl?" Noticki questioned with laughter in her voice. Jin had beads of sweat from fighting his opponent. Jin was taught by the _bushido _code that he should never battle an unarmed woman, yet this woman didn't look a day over 14. She still held her youth and Jin was uncertain if he should take it away from her yet.

"Cat got your tongue, Samurai?" she joked. "You're all the same…think you're higher and mightier than the normal people." She stated in an angrily voice.

"No, it's just that you're a child and I can not kill a child." He explained.

"I'm not a child…children shouldn't have to grow up at the age of 10." She said still with a fuming voice. "If it wasn't for the samurai, my sister and I might still have our parents." Her voice became a little softer and her eyes became a little sadder.

Jin suddenly realized samurais killed her parents, nonetheless. Jin lowered his weapon and saw the sadness that hung over this child. He did not know what to do.

Noticki raised her head up and swung around her sword. She charged at Jin with it, she slammed it down, but it just clashed against Jin's sword. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. Jin took his sheath and tripped the girl as she made her way for another hit. She slid across the ground.

"Almost got it." Fuu tried to pull out the arrow that still laid in her kimono sleeve. She finally got it off of her sleeve. "Hey I got it!" she said with a playful smile. She ran down the empty alleyway. At first she saw Jin standing over the girl.

"Jin!" she called to him, taking his attention away from the girl. When he looked away the girl pulled out a small black dagger and tried to thrust it into Jin's calf.

"Jin watch out!" cried Fuu. Jin quickly jumped out of her way. She stood up and went after Jin, with dagger in hand. Fuu covered her eyes as the young Noticki got closer to Jin. He just stood there like she wasn't a threat. As she was in front of him Jin took her wrist and stopped her from stabbing anyone. She was in shock that he did it so fast. He threw the dagger next to Fuu. Noticki had a confused expression on her face.

He then looked at her calmly…she too looked at him but with surprise. She saw gleaming glasses looking back at her then felt a sharp pain as he slapped her across the face.

"All samurais are not the same…do not mistake me for a mercenary." He said with no expression at all not even in his voice. He let her fall back down to the ground.

The metal sung in an off-tuned melody. Mugen was trying to keep up with her speed. She wasn't holding back this time. Mugen dodged most of her strikes, but every time he did her moves became faster.

Mugen saw his moment he ran to a corner of the building and jumped from one corner to another and slashed her arm.

"Ah!" she said quietly as she held the bleeding arm. Mugen landed gracefully on his feet. He turned back around to see the beauty holding her arm. He almost felt bad for hurting her. She smiled slightly and said "You're good…no one has ever made a hit on me in a long time. I almost forgot what pain feels like." She said not even looking at Mugen.

Mugen this time got a good look at her…she was as beautiful as a deity. Her long black hair and slender physic, she was almost too beautiful to have Mugen in her presences.

Mugen became lost in her beauty…he had seen her somewhere once before but he couldn't remember where. He tried to remember…but then stopped for his head hurt too much to remember.

Jin and Fuu stood over Noticki who still lied on the ground.

"Jin…are you alright?" asked a concerned Fuu.

"Yes…I am fine." He said. Fuu looked down to the quivering Noticki. Fuu went over to her side and with sympathetic eyes touched her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked kindly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Noticki shouted, she grabbed a hand full of dirt and threw it at both Fuu and Jin. The coughed from the dirt…when the cloud disappeared Noticki was gone.

"Where did she go?" asked Fuu.

She ran quickly down an alleyway. She ran in the direction that Tomio had gone. Noticki stopped to catch her breath. Silence was all around her, she thought of Jin's words…and how much they hurt. She touched her cheek that still stung; she fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Mom, Dad…why did you have to die?" she said clenching her fists in the dirt.

She heard metal clashing together…around the corner. She walked slowly to the corner and peered over slightly. It was "sister" being pressed against a wall with a sword at her neck.

"ZARIE!" cried Noticki…she ran from the corner with another small stiletto in her hand. She slid in the dirt slicing Mugen's calf.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Mugen shouted in pain.

"Noticki?" Zarie's (sister) eyes became wide with shock…Mugen fell to the ground holding his calf. Noticki grabbed Zarie by the wrist, and ran down the alleyway. Leaving Mugen on the ground…

"COME BACK HERE YOU BITCHES!" he shouted on the ground…he picked himself up from the ground but couldn't step on his leg.

Out by a mountainside…Zarie and Noticki walked away from the village.

"Why did you help me? I could have killed him on my own." Zarie explained to Noticki. Noticki lowered her head.

"I'm sorry sister. I just saw you in trouble and reacted…please forgive me." She said in an ashamed voice. Zarie's angry look faded away from her face.

"You were just trying to do the right thing…I'm sorry for getting angry." Zarie said kneeling down to her level.

Noticki hugged her sister touching her upper arm. "Ah." Zarie flinched. Noticki quickly withdrew her hug and saw the wound on her arm.

"What happened?" she asked examining the cut.

"He actually cut me…" she said with a laugh. Noticki stood there with a sort of revelation on her face. Noticki bent down on her knees and ripped off a piece of her short kimono.

"Guess I'm a little rusty." Joked Zarie. Noticki tied the cloth tightly around her arm. Again making Zarie flinch. "Thanks." She said with a smile.

"No problem." She responded.

Footsteps came from up ahead…it was Tomio, Komaru, and Goshino.

"Sisters! Sisters! Are you alright?" asked curious Tomio. He stared at the bleeding cloth around her arm.

"I'm fine," said Zarie standing up "Why where those people after you Tomio?" she asked angrily.

"He took their money…it's enough to last us a couple of weeks." Stated Goshino.

"Yes we did not know the girl had two men with her." Said Komaru.

Zarie clenched her fists tightly…and punched Goshino in the stomach.

"You let that samurai make a fool of you!" she shouted. Goshino laid on the ground holding his stomach.

"Please sister don't be so harsh." Said Noticki. Zarie held her arm and walked away from the group.

She walked up a trail that lead into trees, the trail finally came to a dirt patch looking out over the ocean and a dying sun. She always came here to think…or when she wanted to be alone…no one ever came here with her unless she wanted them too. She sat down near a cliff and felt the warmth of the sunset. She breathed in deeply and thought for a moment. She closed her eyes…remembering him, his face, his body, and his kiss.

**FLASHBACK **

_"This is where me and my sister come to get away from everything, no one knows about this place." A younger Zarie explained. She led a boy through the thick bushes. _

_"Wow." Said the boy under his breath. He was a strong boy, 16 the same age as her. He wore a ragged white shirt and khaki shorts. He was muscular and tan. His hair was short but wild. His eyes showed no fear of anyone. She liked that about him._

_"Are your wounds feeling better?" she asked with sympathy in her voice. His ragged shirt was slightly opened, revealing bloody bandages wrapped around his waist. He touched his stomach and grunted a little._

_"Their feeling better now, thanks." He said his voice was raspy and sweet at the same time. She smiled and looked out over the water…waves crashed against the rocks below. A cool breeze blew by every now and then. She sat down by the edge of the cliff and dangled her feet over the edge. The boy stood there looking at her, her face, her hair, her body…everything about her wanted him to make her his._

_"Before my parents died, my dad would always take me and my little sister out here. We would stay out here and play and talk till it was too dark to see the edge anymore then we would go back home." She said with her quiver in her voice. The boy sat down next to her and didn't say anything._

_Zarie looked away from the boy and wiped away her tears for a moment. She felt something hold her hand…she looked down and saw his warm hand resting on hers. She looked at him with surprise. His eyes told her everything she wanted to know…and everything he felt. He kissed her lips and stroked her cheeks. And for once in many years…Zarie felt okay._

_"Zarie I-I…I think…I love you." He said. She looked into his violent eyes and answered him in one simple kiss._

**END FLASHBACK**

Zarie lifted her head; she smiled as his name rolled off her tongue.

"Mugen…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Hope you like the second Chapter...PS: I do NOT own Samurai Champloo **


	3. You make nightmares beautiful

**Chapter 3: You make nightmares beautiful**

"Ah, dammit." Mugen complained as he limped down the back alleyway. He used his sword as a cane to support himself up.

"Mugen! Mugen!" he heard someone call his name up ahead.

"Over here!" he shouted. He saw Fuu and Jin running over to him.

"What happened to you?" asked Fuu.

"One of her groupies jumped me." He said.

"Where's the money?" asked Jin examining that there was no money to be found.

Mugen gave Jin an irritated look.

"WHAT! You let them steal our money!" cried Fuu angrily. Mugen gave her the same look.

"Well if someone hadn't been more careful with the money then we wouldn't be in this shit!" Mugen argued back. Fuu restrained herself from knocking him upside the head.

"Do you have any left at all?" asked Jin. Fuu searched her kimono and pulled out one small brass coin, she frowned and said:

"It's not even enough for one of us." Fuu held her head low.

She noticed Mugen's leg, and the blood dripping from it. "Mugen your leg…it's bleeding." Her voice became softer. She sat on her knees and examined the wound.

"Some girl came out of nowhere I told you." He said.

Fuu quickly ripped off a piece of her kimono. "Stay still." She tied it tightly around his leg.

"Ah!" he whined. She stood up wiping her hands on her kimono.

"There, all done." She said cheerfully. "Feel any better?" she asked. He looked at his bandaged calf.

"Yeah Thanks." He said.

The three walked into the busier part of the village. Hoping they could find jobs or an inn.

"Please sir, we will work for it till we get enough money to get out of here." Fuu begged an innkeeper.

"Get out of here…I have no time for free-loaders." He said annoyed.

"Please sir…I promise we aren't free-loaders…I swear…we will find jobs and pay you when we have made enough money to get out of here." She implored.

The man turned back around to Fuu, he sighed.

"Fine, but you must stay in a little room…I have no larger rooms for non-paying customers.

"Fine you have a deal!" she shook his hand. A very small woman showed them to their room. She slid the door open and escorted them into a dark room. The room was very cramped.

"When he meant small he wasn't kidding." Joked Mugen.

"Have a goodnight." Said the old woman. Fuu took one corner, Jin took the other and Mugen sprawled himself out on a whole side.

"Ow! You kicked me." Fuu complained to Mugen.

"Sorry, your feet are too big." He said with a jerky smile.

"No their not! Your just ignorant!" She shouted back.

"Oh, good comeback." Mugen smirked. Jin lowered his head and drowned out their constant bickering. He thought of Noticki…

"I'm not a child…children shouldn't have to grow up at the age of 10. If it wasn't for the samurai, my sister and I might still have our parents."

Her words were branded on his mind. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. After at least 30 minutes of insults; Fuu had fallen asleep. Mugen sat up and thought of that woman. He felt something about her, something he had felt before. Thinking about it made his eyes droopy, he fell asleep.

**: THE DREAM:**

"Say goodbye you piece of shit." A man with a large samurai sword stood over a bleeding and young Mugen. He picked himself up much as he could and spat on the man's clothes.

"Ah! You little piece of shit." The man drove the sword down…but missed him. Mugen dragged his small body to the edge of the cliff. The man ran to him with his sword. Mugen had no choice there was nowhere to run. He fell over the side dropping into the water below.

A young girl kicked up sand as she walked down the beach. She let the waves brush against her ankles. She wore a torn white and pink kimono. She walked farther down the beach and saw something up ahead on the sand. She saw soaking hair and tan skin. She ran up to the body. She turned him over…and pressed her ear up to his chest to hear a heart beat. Slowly his chest rose up then down. She sighed in relief. She looked at his blood soaked shirt. She ran her finger across the bloody material, and saw the slashes on his arms and on his stomach. The gash inn his head, filled her heart with sympathy.

"You poor thing." She said

His eyes opened slowly and his body ache as feeling rushed back to his skin. He heard humming from a tender child like voice. His eyes shifted over to a young girl sitting by a fire. She stirred something in a large black pot, the aroma filled Mugen's nose, and awoke his appetite. The young girl only looked 11 years old, he tried to sit himself up, but fell back down on the bed. He grunted as the pain shot up his back. The little girl gasped as she heard a growl.

"Sister! Sister! He's awake!" she cried. Mugen looked over to the doorway. He could hear two soft voices talking quietly to each other. Till footsteps walked slowly in…she was an angel to his eyes.

Her hair was raven black and her skin was a milky pale but soft. Her piercing bright brown eyes rattled his spine. She smiled at him, but he just starred back at her.

"Hi, you've been asleep for awhile." Her voice was soft and motherly, something he had not heard in a while.

"W-Where Am I?" he struggled to say.

"On the outskirts of Juhira village," she sat down next to him. "I found you on the beach barely breathing…and soaked in blood." She said in a concerned voice.

She smiled to him when he said nothing. "I brought to my house, and my sister and I bandaged you up." She said still smiling. Mugen looked at his stomach and saw bloody bandages wrapped around him. He thought back for a second and remembered running from a store after he stole some food and few coins.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I-I can't remember." He lied. She had given him somewhere to stay, and bandaged him…he didn't want to upset her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Mugen." He said quietly.

"Oh, My name is…wake up Mugen!" the girl cried. Mugen gave her a confused look,

"Huh?" he said, again she said.

"MUGEN WAKE UP!"

**END DREAM**

He jumped when he felt cold bony fingers twist his ear.

He shot his eyes wide opened, Fuu's screeching voice pierced his peaceful dream.

"Come on! Time to find a job." She said.

The three woke to a early sunrise and already the streets were filled with people.

"Okay let's go find us some work." Said Fuu cheerfully, but then realized those two already left her side. "Ugh! Men."

Fuu walked into a small restaurant. The smell of food tickled her nose.

"May I help you?" a young woman asked. She was a little chunky but seemed real nice.

"Yes I was wondering…do you have any job openings right now?" asked Fuu.

"Well we could use a few more hands around here." Said the girl "Hmmm…why not." Said the young girl. Fuu bowed her head

"Thank you so much, when can I start?" asked Fuu. Just then a man yelled across the room.

"Hey lady! Get my order!" The girl smiled and said,

"How about now?" and handed Fuu the tray.

Jin slowly walked down the busy roads knocking into people as he passed. He bumped into a man holding a large vase.

"Whoa! WWWHHHHOOOOAAAA!" The man dropped the vase, smashing it into pieces. Jin stopped to apologize.

"I'm sorry friend." Jin said. The man was scrawny and wore a red and white kimono…he was sort of feminine.

"Ah! My art…my beautiful art!" he cried over the broken pieces. "You're going to pay for that!" said the man sticking out his hand as if waiting for money.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money right now." Jin replied calmly.

"Then you'll work for it, in my pottery shop." He said looking Jin up and down.

Jin sighed and followed the man.

Mugen walked lazily down the road passing a brothel. Women hung out the side.

"Hey there wanna have some fun?" one skinny woman said stopping Mugen in his tracks. She stroked his cheek.

"Sorry ladies but I'm broke." He said as he smiled a perverted smile. The woman stopped stroking his face and turned away from him to more men walking by.

"Man." Said Mugen sadly. He walked further along the road. He stopped in front of a apple stand. The man was turned around, and Mugen reached for a bright red apple…but then a small child like hand rose from under the table and took the apple that Mugen had gone for.

"Huh?" he watched as the sly hand came back up and stole two more apples without anyone noticing.

From the shadows of under the table a small boy came from under the table. His ragged red shirt and dirty face sent a red flag up in Mugen's head.

"Hey, remember me?" Mugen said in low chilling voice. The boy turned back around slowly. His eyes filled with fear as he laid his eyes on the man's twisted smile.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he squealed as ran away from Mugen.

"Hey! Get back here!" he shouted to Tomio. Mugen ran quickly after him, never taking an eye off of his red shirt.

"I'll get you!" he shouted. The boy turned a sharp corner and ran past a pottery shop…Jin sat outside the pottery shop waiting for customers when he heard a scream run past him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jin watched as the boy ran passed him…Jin recognized the boy. The one who stole the money.

"What was all that racket?" asked the pottery man, he placed a hand on Jin's shoulder squeezing it.

"A child I know, I need to see what's wrong with him." Jin was bad at lying. Luckily for him the man fell for it.

"Go ahead and take care of him, he's scaring business." Said the man letting go of Jin's shoulder. Jin shook his head as the man walked back into the store.

He got up and walked calmly down the road where people where staring in the awe.

When Jin walked into the road he was suddenly struck by something moving very fast, with a flash of red striking him Jin was shot to the ground.

To be continued…

* * *

**Hope ya like the third chapter more coming soon**


End file.
